kiwi_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Essence of a Garden
, Water lily What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: Aqua Attraction I was resting by the Botanical Garden the other afternoon and thought of another great idea... The garden could use an expansion. A new area that complements it but still has its own unique look! ☐ Help Violet find a spot for her new addition! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clean up the debris! Tap the Aqua Garden to clear the vines. : 00:10:00 We can definitely work with this. My mind is already racing with conceptions! TASK COMPLETE! “Racing like a pro-tanist.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Glow Me Down! The water looks a little too drab for my taste. If we could find more of that glowing water, we could easily add some color to it! ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship! Tap the Air Ship to explore. : 3 Oh how fantastic! This will certainly do the job. TASK COMPLETE! “Violet is glowing with excitement!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Glow Me Down! II We must be careful not to pour too much of the glowing water. I don't want it to overflow! ☐ Pour the right amount of glowing water for Violet! Tap the Aqua Garden to upgrade. : 08:00:00 Oh this looks absolutely divine. You added the proper amount! Just imagine how this will illuminate at night! TASK COMPLETE! “Has anyone seen this Island at night?” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Bark and Flight What can we add around the water? I don't want it to just be grass. Perhaps Ben will have some ideas... ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship! Tap the Air Ship to explore. : 3 Ah yes, here it is. This should look brilliant in your garden! TASK COMPLETE! “I always wondered what bark was made out of on a tree...” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Soaked Stone Thank you, Ben! The thought of using bark mulch did not even cross my mind. Whilst we were in the hot air balloon, I saw stone water stones that would make a perfect path. ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship! Tap the Air Ship to explore. : 3 Down there! They are in such pristine condition, too! TASK COMPLETE! “These were definitely not a stone's throw away!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Where Should I Bark? I am quite excited to finish this new aqua garden! How about you place the bark mulch around the water while I place the stones across the water? ☐ Help Violet finish the garden! Tap the Aqua Garden to upgrade. : 10:00:00 Ben was right, the bark mulch really does add a different look and feel to the area! TASK COMPLETE! “Finding this bark was not a tu-mulch-uous task.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Flower Silly The only thing I would say is missing are some flowers. What do you think about the idea of planting just a few water lilies around it? ☐ Place a few water lilies around the Aqua Garden. Purchase Water Lilies from the Market under Decorations. (2x) Well I can't say I am surprised that it looks marvelous. My hunches usually turn out that way! TASK COMPLETE! “The little lilies look lovely.” REWARD : 200 : 25 |Swords_Needed=11 |Swords_Earned=0 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest=But You Can't Predict the Weather |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Quest_Date=2013-Oct-31 |Version=2.2.4-2013.11.01 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.